britneyspearsfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman
"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" is a song by Britney Spears. from her third studio album, Britney (2001). It was released on February 5, 2002 by Jive Records, as the second single from the album in the United States and Canada and the third worldwide. Background The song was written by Dido, with additional writing and song production by Max Martin and Rami Yacoub. The soft rock song, speaks about the angst and heartache of puberty, and was considered by Spears as inspirational and one of her favorites that she has ever sang. Lyrics Critical reception "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" received positive reviews from music critics. The song was considered to be Spears' standout statement on Britney, while comparing the song to the powerful ballads written by Dianne Warren. However, it won the Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Original Song. Chart performance While the song did not perform well on the Billboard charts in the United States, "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" reached the top ten in Austria, Australia, Germany, Ireland, Netherlands, Sweden and United Kingdom. The song would later be certified Gold in Australia by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA), for selling over 35,000 physical units of the single. Music video A music video for the single, which was directed by Wayne Isham, was released along with Crossroads (2002), Spears' first movie as a protagonist. The music video portrayed Spears singing about the transition from child to adult, and was filmed at Antelope Canyon, Arizona. Live perfomances Spears performed "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" on her Dream Within a Dream Tour, when she sat down next to a piano player and talked to the audience before moving into the song's performance. Track Listings *'European CD Single'[24] #"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" — 3:51 #"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" (Spanish Fly Radio Edit) — 3:28 #"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" (Chocolate Puma Dub) — 7:38 #"I Run Away" — 3:59 #"Overprotected" (Music Video) — 3:32 #"Crossroads" (Movie Trailer) *'Japanese DVD Single'[25] #"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" (Music Video) #"Crossroads" (Movie Trailer) #"Born To Make You Happy/Lucky/Sometimes" Medley (Live from Las Vegas) *'12" Vinyl'[26] #"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" (Spanish Fly Club Mix) — 6:01 #"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" (Spanish Fly Radio Edit) — 3:28 #"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" (Chocolate Puma Mix) — 7:38 #"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" — 3:51 *''The Singles Collection'' Boxset Single[27] #"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" — 3:51 #"I Run Away" — 3:59 Designs I'm Not A Girl Not Yet A Woman.png|The Edition Single from The Movie Crossroads 41TY7Y07GBL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|The Original Single 41TQWXVAXFL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Another Edition of I'm Not A Gir, Not Yet A Woman 41X5TQ3E4QL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Japanese cover of "I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman" Category:Singles Category:Singles from Britney